Basket Case
by xSabakuxNoxGaarax
Summary: [SasuSaku, NaruHina, SASUNARU] Será que algum dia eles terão coragem de contar o que sentem ou vão simplesmente fazer escolhas que esperam que eles façam? CAPÍTULO 2 ON!
1. Chapter 1

_Assim - flashback_

Assim - normal

"Assim" - falando

'Assim' - pensando

**Assim - título do capítulo. **(mas isso é óbvio, duh.)

Boa leitura e não me matem pela fic péssima e nem pelos casais /o/ eu juro que melhora. xD

* * *

**Cap 1- About Nothing And Everything All At Once**

"_Rasengan!"_

"_Chidori!"_

_E tudo que pode ser visto foi uma forte luz quando os dois golpes colidiram. Quando Naruto acordou, estava sendo carregado de volta para Konoha por Kakashi, ao lado deles, desacordado, carregado por um mednin, estava Sasuke._ _O Uchiha abriu os olhos, o fitando por alguns segundos antes de tentar um sorriso e desacordar novamente. Naruto fechou os olhos aliviado. Havia cumprido sua promessa de impedir que o Uchiha fosse até Orochimaru._

A luz do sol penetrava já fraca pela grande janela do escritório da Godaime, que encontrava-se sentada à sua mesa, concentrada em ler um pergaminho. Na mesa ao lado, a jovem jounin de cabelo rosa e olhos verdes também concentrava-se em ler, dessa vez, uma única folha de papel. Segurava um lápis e tinha a testa franzida. O silêncio seria total não fosse pelas exclamações de irritação de Sakura ao ler o documento.

"Acabei de me convencer que o Naruto é analfabeto!" disse enfim. Tsunade a olhou questionando o motivo da repentina decisão da moça. Sakura percebeu o olhar da Godaime, virando-se para ela e sorrindo sem jeito:

"Acabei de receber o relatório da última missão do Naruto e do Sasuke-kun. Aparentemente os dois brigaram na volta e o Naruto se recusou a deixar que o Sasuke-kun fizesse o relatório." Tsunade riu.

"Podem passar anos, os dois não mudam." Disse simplesmente.

Seguindo pelo corredor à esquerda, descendo um lance de escadas e virando à direita encontrava-se a sala de reuniões da ANBU. Sentado, solitário em um canto, um jovem de cabelos preto-azulados, olhos castanhos e uniforme ANBU estava sentado. As luvas pretas jogadas aos seus pés, o braço esquerdo sendo enfaixado por novas bandagens. A máscara de gato pendurada na cintura, e as sandálias jogadas ali perto. A porta da sala foi aberta com uma violência e barulho tremendos, e teriam assustado qualquer um que no momento estivesse em pleno silêncio concentrando-se apenas em seus ferimentos. No entanto, o garoto concentrado no canto era Uchiha Sasuke, e, sendo ele, um furacão poderia passar por Konoha que ele simplesmente não mudaria uma ruga em sua expressão facial. Ele, somente ergueu os olhos, e fitou o loiro parado na porta. A máscara de cachorro na mão, e um expressão contrariada.

"Já entreguei o relatório pra Sakura-chan. A velha tava lá também, mas parecia bem ocupada. Aposto que foi o melhor relatório que elas já receberam. E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Não tinha que ir pra casa? Não estava ocupado? Achei que tinha que limpar alguma coisa, arrumar sei lá o que. Talvez o seu cabelo já que voce anda pra cima e pra baixo se sentindo o dono do lugar. Não muda, nunca muda, não é? Vai ser sempre esse cara rabugen...!" Naruto parou de falar ao ver o Uchiha levantando-se e terminando de colocar as luvas. Sasuke o encarou.

"O que foi, dobe?" perguntou, sério.

"Você ainda ta bravo por eu ter me precipitado?" perguntou Naruto evitando olhar o Uchiha nos olhos.

"Não. Mas você podia ter morrido." Disse Sasuke com as mãos na cintura achando alguma coisa interessante nas árvores fora da janela. Naruto riu.

"Você também." Sasuke esticou a mão, pousando-a na cabeça de Naruto e bagunçando-lhe o cabelo.

"Vem, te pago um ramen." Disse passando por Naruto e saindo.

Comeram o ramen em silêncio. Bom, pelo menos Sasuke comeu em silêncio. Naruto gesticulava e falava alto sobre como duas semanas em missão o deixaram com saudades do ramen. De vez em quando Sasuke arriscava um sorriso, sincero. Aqueles dias não tinha preocupações, Itachi estava desaparecido desde que confrontaram a Akatsuki e, pelos cálculos de Sasuke, estava cego. Com a organização desmantelada, não havia para onde ele ir, e nem o que fazer. E, como Kakashi o havia dito uma vez, e que ele precisou quase matar o irmão para perceber que era verdade: a vingança não vale a pena. Ela te deixa vazio.

Além disso, tinha uma noiva, morava com seu melhor amigo, e estava feliz. Como há muito tempo não se sentia, estava realmente feliz.

"Merda!" exclamou Naruto tirando Sasuke de seus pensamentos.

"O que foi?" perguntou, realmente curioso. Naruto coçava a cabeça, corando um pouco.

"A Hinata-chan. Eu esqueci completamente. Tinha que avisar a Hinata-chan assim que chegasse."

"Eu fico impressionado como você gosta da sua namorada..." exclamou Sasuke olhando a tigela vazia de ramen. Naruto corou.

"Ela não é minha namorada. Ela é só... alguma coisa." Sasuke deu um sorrisinho, sentindo-se superior ao jovem ao seu lado:

"Ah, não é o que o Kiba diz. Aliás, não é o que dizem. A Ino estava contando pro Shikamaru outro dia como era o buquet de flores que você mandou pra Hinata-_chan_!" atiçou Sasuke. Narutou corou mais ainda se é que era possível.

"Bonito você ficar ouvindo a conversa da Ino e do Shikamaru, Uchiha! Deixa a Sakura-chan ficar sabendo que você fica espionando a Ino!" disse Naruto tentando mudar o assunto. Sasuke soltou um suspiro.

"Eu não estava espionando. Eles é que estavam conversando justo onde eu podia ouvir, dobe." E com isso levantou-se. "Eu vou pra casa." Informou ele. Naruto também levantou-se:

"Eu vou... bom, você sabe onde eu vou." Disse Naruto corando novamente. Sasuke ignorou, começando a andar. "E o seu braço?" perguntou Naruto, antes que Sasuke ficasse muito longe. O Uchiha virou-se o olhando, olhou o próprio braço esquerdo, e fitou os olhos azuis cheios de preocupação de Naruto:

"Já cuidei disso." Virou-se e continuou andando. "Não chegue tarde, ou eu vou trancar a porta e você vai ter que passar a noite nos Hyuuga." Naruto tremeu só de pensar em ter que encarar o pai da Hinata.

"E você, Uchiha, vai ver a Sakura-chan!" gritou Naruto. Sasuke não respondeu, sumindo do campo de visão de Naruto. Incrível como ele se preocupava com o relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura mais do que o próprio Sasuke. Com um movimento rápido saiu na direção da casa de Hinata, esperando que não fosse Neji ou o pai da garota que o atendessem.

* * *

Yo! -

Esse é o primeiro capítulo, reformulado. Espero que gostem. E, deixem reviews, isso me incentiva a continuar, un! xD

Sim, isso vai ter yaoi! juro que vai, ta? É só terem paciência comigo!

Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2a

Capítulo 2a! Obrigada pelas reviews o/

* * *

**Cap 2 – I am one of those melodramatic fools.**

O barulhinho irritante do despertador o acordou por volta de 5h00 da manhã. Sasuke bocejou, cambaleando de sono até o banheiro. Apoiou as duas mãos na pia, olhando seu reflexo no espelho: estava um lixo. O cabelo jogado por todo lado, olheiras enormes, sem contar a expressão cansada do Uchiha. Fechou a porta do banheiro, preparando-se para o banho. Exatos trinta minutos depois, quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro para se vestir em seu quarto, o cheiro de ramen instantâneo começou a vir da cozinha. Sasuke terminou de vestir o uniforme ANBU, colocou a bandana indo para a cozinha. Naruto estava, ainda de pijama, sentado à mesa com seu pote de ramen, esperando os 3 minutos para que fique pronto. Mesmo com o passar dos anos o loiro não se desfez da toquinha de bichinho de seu pijama, mesmo que agora a mesma mal lhe servisse.

"Ohayo!" exclamou Sasuke abrindo a geladeira, sem a menor sombra da pessoa cansada que havia saído da cama há meia hora.

"Ohayo..." resmungou Naruto. Sasuke não esperava mesmo nada mais entusiasmado vindo do loiro. Havia se acostumado com a falta de energia dele pela manhã, afinal, estavam morando juntos por quase um ano e meio já. Sasuke pegou o leite, um copo e sentou-se à mesa enquanto Naruto começava a comer o ramen.

"Como foi com a Hinata ontem?" perguntou Sasuke. Naruto o fitou, bocejou, comeu mais um pouco e depois começou:

"Eu acho que estamos namorando. Assim, ela não disse nada. Nem eu. Mas, acho que já faz um tempo que nós estamos juntos, então eu acho que..."

"Por que você tem tanto medo de assumir um relacionamento sério com a menina?" perguntou Sasuke tomando seu leite. "A Hinata é perfeita pra você."

"Você fala isso porque tem medo que eu ainda goste da Sakura-chan!" retrucou Naruto rindo. Sasuke franziu a testa.

"Não é isso, baka! Do que adiantaria se você gostasse da Sakura se é de mim que ela gosta?" gabou-se ele. Naruto continuou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Foi ver a Sakura ontem?" perguntou.

"Não." Respondeu Sasuke.

"Por que?" indagou ele.

"Porque eu precisava descansar. Logo ela chega aqui pra irmos, ela sempre vem pela manhã quando eu voto das missões." Disse Sasuke terminando de comer e voltando ao banheiro. Naruto escutou o barulho da torneira, Sasuke escovando os dentes e voltando à porta da cozinha:

"Se você não correr, vai se atrasar." Disse. Naruto o olhou bocejando.

"Eu não vou com vocês." Sorriu levantando-se. Sasuke franziu a testa abrindo a boca para falar quando alguém bateu na porta. Da cozinha Naruto ouviu a voz de Sakura, e Sasuke o avisando que estavam indo.

Fato era que ele não se sentia à vontade perto dos dois. Não, não nutria nenhum tipo de sentimento por Sakura, e sabia disso. Fazia tempo que o que sentia por ela havia se tornado um amor bem parecido com o se irmãos. E Sasuke era como se fosse seu irmão, se conheciam desde crianças, se espelhavam um no outro, se amavam, se odiavam, brigavam e em seguida estavam um perdoando o outro. Mesmo que isso nunca fosse traduzido em palavras, era assim que as coisas eram, sempre foram. Naruto podia dizer que Sasuke era pra ele a pessoa mais preciosa. E sabia, sem precisar perguntar que, para Sasuke ele também tinha seu valor.

"_Anou, Sasuke, você não acha que morar sozinho é meio entediante às vezes?"_

"_É."_

"_Eu estava pensando, que, já que você mora sozinho e eu também..."_

"_Eu já pensei nisso."_

"_Já? E... então...?"_

"_Acho que não seria ruim."_

Sasuke... Sasuke era uma grande interrogação na sua vida. Nunca soube definir o que sentia pelo Uchiha. No começo era admiração, depois raiva, rivalidade, chegou a achar que o odiava. Sabia que gostava dele, muito. Mas, traduzir em palavras era complicado e às vezes preferia não pensar muito no assunto pra não ter que pensar na palavra certa. Sentia ciúmes dele, e já havia admitido pra si mesmo que sentia. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, pois, sabia que Sasuke passava mais tempo com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa de Konoha, até mesmo mais que com Sakura. Mas talvez o medo que o jovem encontrasse alguém e um dia fosse embora da casa _deles_ era muito forte. E tlvez por isso não se sentisse à vontade perto de Sasuke e Sakura, porque sabia que os dois estavam para marcar o casamento e que, mais uma vez ele estaria sozinho em casa.

Não queria casar-se com Hinata só pra não ficar sozinho, mas, a idéia começava a lhe fazer bastante sentido...

"Não achei que você fosse passar no escritório da Hokage-sama mesmo. Imaginei que estivesse cansado." Riu Sakura caminhando devagar com Sasuke por Konoha.

"Hn. Eu até pensei em passar, mas fui comer com o Naruto, e acabei ficando com sono." Respondeu o Uchiha. Sakura lembrou-se do relatório que recebeu e tentou não gargalhar.

"Não deixa mais o Naruto fazer os relatórios." Disse ela. Sasuke riu. Não gargalhou, riu.

"Ué, achei que você fosse gostar dos garranchos dele."

"A letra dele eu até entendo. Mas a gramática..." disse ela.

"Da próxima vez eu peço pro Kiba fazer." Disse Sasuke. Sakura fez uma careta sacudindo os braços:

"Não, não, não! Por favor! Toda vez que eu recebo relatórios do Kiba eu preciso chamar o Shino pra traduzir!" Sasuke riu passando o braço por cima dos ombros dela, trazendo-a pra perto, continuando a andar:

"Ta bom. Eu faço o próximo." Ela sorriu acomodando-se nele.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Eu vou marcar hoje o casamento." Disse ele sério, olhando para a frente. Sakura o olhou, também séria.

"Sasuke-kun, ta falando sério?" perguntou ela. Não estava acreditando. Ele a olhou e sorriu.

"Hai." Respondeu simplesmente. Sakura o abraçou forte, era muito sortuda.

"Eu quero que o Naruto seja o padrinho." Disse ela o olhando. Sasuke ainda sorria, com uma mão no rosto da garota e a outra em sua cintura:

"Eu também quero. E a Hinata, talvez isso incentive os dois." Sakura riu.

"Tomara."

* * *

Continua na parte b 


	3. Chapter 2b

_Parte b do capítulo 2_

* * *

Um outro esquadrão ANBU foi enviado em missão, a equipe d Sasuke e Naruto teriam uns dias de folga, fazendo trabalhos dentro da torre da Hokage mesmo. Sasuke estava carregando alguns livros da biblioteca pra sala da Hokage enquanto Naruto ia em seu encalço resmungando algumas coisas incoerentes. 

"Oi, Naruto! Abre a porta." Pediu Sasuke. Naruto girou a maçaneta, permitindo que Sasuke adentrasse a sala com a pilha de livros. Entregaria pessoalmente à Hokage, se ela estivesse na sala, mas infelizmente, a sala encontrava-se vazia. Nem Sakura, nem Shizune, nem a Hokage.

"Ué, cadê elas?" indagou Naruto enquanto o Uchiha pousava a pilha de livros em cima da mesa.

"Vai ver foram vítimas de algum jutsu e encolheram." Disse Sasuke sério, o fitando. Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis, obviamente levando a sério a piada de Sasuke.

"É brincadeira, Naruto." Sasuke o informou. Naruto fez um bico, cruzando os braços e indo até a janela.

"Eu já sabia!"

"Devemos esperar?" perguntou Sasuke. Naruto, encostado no parapeito, riu:

"Quer ver a namoradinha?"

"Noiva, Naruto. Nós... nós vãos nos casar." Informou Sasuke olhando para o chão. Não sabia por qual motivo, mas não queria ver qual seria a reação do loiro quando o contasse. Sentia como se o estivesse traindo, de alguma forma. E quando pensava em ter que mudar-se e deixar o loiro sozinho novamente, doía. Sabia que precisava reconstruir seu clã, e que para isso precisava casar-se e ter filhos, bom, pelo menos era isso que queria antes. Agora, se alguém lhe perguntasse e ele respondesse com sinceridade, diria que reconstruir seu clã era só uma idéia que teve um dia, mas não fazia mais parte de suas ambições. Estava bem desse jeito, não estava? Estava feliz morando com Naruto, sendo ANBU, estando sem notícias de Itachi. Não conseguia entender por que havia pedido para sair com Sakura, nem como haviam se tornado namorados, e nem como foi que a pediu em casamento (afinal, foi ele quem a pediu em casamento mesmo?). E agora, não conseguia encarar seu melhor amigo pra lhe contar algo que foi sua própria escolha.

"Sério! Quando? Vai ter festa e comida, né?" a voz estridente do loiro o tirou de seus pensamentos. Sasuke o olhou, não nos olhos, mas o olhou.

"Hn." Respondeu. "Você e a Hinata serão nossos padrinhos." Constatou. Quem disse que daria escolha pro loiro? Talvez, se o moço da kyuubi não estivesse ao seu lado na hora, sentisse-se muito tentado a sair correndo do altar e fugir de Konoha pra sempre.

"Yatta! Sasuke, isso vai ser muito divertido! A Hinata-chan vai ficar muito feliz quando souber! Nós temos que sair com o resto do pessoal hoje pra comemorar!" dizia o loiro gesticulando e falando alto. Estava mais empolgado que o próprio Sasuke. Sorrindo de leve, o Uchiha começou a caminhar na direção da porta:

"Vamos logo então, dobe." Naruto o olhou e o seguiu. Estando atrás de Sasuke, ele não poderia perceber que o sorriso que carregava era falso, e que seu olhar não escondia a vontade que tinha de chorar naquele momento.

* * *

_Reviews? Não me batam se eu parar de escrever a fic. xx eu não ando tendo tempo. Os capítulos 3 e 4 estão prontos, mas eu não sei quando eu vou conseguir upar eles, ou escrever mais. _

_Enfim..._

_XD_


End file.
